


Birds Can Fly

by kissthemforme



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissthemforme/pseuds/kissthemforme
Summary: Eaglebones wakes up to a strange ache in his back. It's just a pulled muscle, right?
Relationships: EagleBones Falconhawk/Ricky Fitness
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Birds Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy hey I hope you enjoy this! I've been thinking about Eaglewings for a few days now and decided to write about it. Feel free to follow me on tumblr @ casualstigmata

It started small. Just as a simple ache in his back, right at his shoulder blades. The ache hadn't been there the day before, or the day before that. It just started overnight. 

"You could try some yoga?" Ricky suggested as he pulled on his anti-negativity helmet. "Maybe your shoulders are just really tense." 

Eaglebones shrugged, pulling his own anti-negativity helmet on. "Thanks Ricky. I don't think yoga will help though. It feels more like a bruise." 

Ricky leaned against his bunk and narrowed his eyes. "Did you check for bruising?"

Eaglebones shook his head. 

"Well then, maybe that'll solve the problem!" He walked around to his friends back and pulled his rash guard up. 

"Hey! Your hands are cold!" 

Ricky winced and pulled away. "Sorry!" He blew onto his fingers and pushed the rash guard up again. 

"See anything?" Eaglebones grumbled. He wanted this done quickly. Ricky's hands were just a little too close to the skin on his back and he could hear him breathing. He sniffed and rubbed the blush forming on his cheeks with the heel of his hand. 

Ricky stayed silent for a second. He dropped the rash guard once again. "Nothing. No bruises."

"Huh. Weird." 

~~~

Eaglebones had expected the pain to disappear over the next week, if not lessen. 

If only he had that kind of luck. 

Every day seemed to bring an extra bit of sharpness to his shoulder blades. It had morphed from a dull ache to a stabbing pain. It was getting difficult to find a sleeping position that was comfortable, and his guitar strap just irritated him further. 

Eaglebones dropped onto his bed, smashing his face into the pillow. His nose felt squished and his mask was crooked but at least it gave him something else to focus on. The Aquabats had spent a long day trying to stop the Sandfleas from robbing a grocery store, and Eaglebones was tired and cranky. His whole body ached and the consistent throb in his back wasn't helping. 

A pair of fingers poked at Eaglebones feet, earning an annoyed groan.

"Y'know Bones, if your back hurts that badly you could always get Jimmy to check it out. He's like a robot doctor!"

He slowly sat up and stared at Ricky. His lips were turned down at the corners and his usually bright eyes seemed a little cloudy. It wasn't often anyone saw Ricky worried. 

"You're right Ricky. Is he in his lab?"

"Probably. That's where he usually is."

Eaglebones slipped off his bunk and gave Ricky a small, tired smile. "Thanks." 

Ricky blinked. "You don't have to thank me! Physical health is important!"

Eaglebones breathed out a laugh and clapped Ricky lightly on the shoulder. He might have held his hand there a little too long. He wasn't entirely sure. 

~~~

Ricky had been correct. Jimmy was, in fact, in his lab. He was wearing his starch white lab coat, mixing a few unsettlingly bright liquids in a beaker. Eaglebones didn't know the contents, and considering he was in the room, wasn't sure he wanted to. It could be something explosive or weird and monstery for all he knew. 

"Hey Jimmy." To himself, Eaglebones sounded dejected. He didn't like sounding dejected, but he didn't know how else to sound. 

Jimmy looked up from his beakers and smiled. "Hello Eaglebones!"

Before Jimmy could start rambling about whatever science experiment he was working on, Eaglebones plunked himself down on the counter. "Is there a chance you could take a look at my back? I think I pulled something."

Jimmy pushed his beakers to the side and wiped metal fingers off on his coat. "Of course! Could you take off your rashguard?" 

Eaglebones pulled the blue fabric over his head. Tossing it to the side, he adjusted his helmet and eye mask. 

"It's been hurting for around a week now, correct?" Jimmy asked, gently pressing his fingers along Eaglebones back. 

Eaglebones winced at the cold metal, but he stayed silent. It felt less awkward than Ricky's fingers. Less blushy and fluttery stomach. "Yeah. Around a week." Behind him he could hear Jimmy's robot eyes whir. 

"Around here?" The robot pushed experimentally against one of Eaglebones shoulder bones. 

Eaglebones inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut. "Yeah." 

Jimmy's eyes continued to hum quietly as he continued prodding, getting Eaglebones to move this way and that. After a few minutes, he handed Eaglebones back his rash guard. 

Eaglebones pulled his shirt back over his torso and turned around to face Jimmy. "What do you think it is?"

Jimmy pursed his lips, looking somewhere behind Eaglebones shoulder, but focusing on something in his mind. "You appear to be growing wings."


End file.
